


Wonderful Dreams

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Cave of Wonders, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, public/semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: After Belle declines an opportunity to try on an item inCave of Wonders, she can’t help but wonder what would have happened if she’d said yes… Third in theCave of Wondersseries.Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt "public/semi public sex".





	

**Rated:** NC-17

 **Prompt:** “Public/Semi-Public Sex”

 **Summary:**  After Belle declines an opportunity to try on an item in _Cave of Wonders_ , she can’t help but wonder what would have happened if she’d said yes… Third in the _Cave of Wonders_ series.

 **Word Count:** 1814

**====**

**Wonderful Dreams**

Belle had been staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but a quick glance down at her alarm clock told her that in reality, it had only been twenty minutes. She pressed her thighs together against the heat rising in her core, wondering whether it would be selfish to wake Rum up to scratch that itch or more selfish to scratch it without him. She'd been feeling unusually frisky all evening, and her state of frustration had probably occurred as a result of her excursion into _Cave of Wonders_ that afternoon. She wasn't quite sure what had possessed her to go in alone, but she had been passing the shop and had found herself going in and meandering over to the lingerie at the back of the store, the things that could not be worn day to day under her clothes. Just as she had spent twenty minutes staring at the ceiling just now, she had spent twenty minutes staring at the pale blue one-piece hanging up in pride of place on the display unit, until the assistant - Jasmine, this time, not Rory - came over to ask her if she wanted to try it on and she'd squeaked 'no!' and practically sprinted out of the shop. 

Belle closed her eyes and remembered, wondering what would have happened if she'd had the courage to do things a little differently...

X

It's a beautiful piece, in pale blue lace, with slits up the cups and gusset that are held closed with pretty satin bows. 

"Would you like to try it on?" Jasmine asks. "The fitting room is available."

Belle takes a deep breath of courage and rifles through the rack to find her size, grabbing the hanger and holding it protectively against her chest as if she's trying to hide it - and her increasingly red face - from the world at large. 

"Yes please."

Jasmine smiles and gestures for Belle to follow her towards the fitting room at the back of the shop. It's spacious and luxurious, a heavy red velvet curtain screening it off and fastening securely, with gilt-edged full-length mirrors on the three walls and an overstuffed chair. 

"Take as long as you need," Jasmine says with a wink. "Just call if you need any help."

Safe within the confines of the fitting room, Belle looks at herself and her prospective purchase from all available angles, before realising that actually putting it on rather than just standing there holding it would probably be a good idea. Avoiding looking into the mirrors, Belle quickly pulls her clothes off and slips into the one-piece, fastening the hooks at the back and adjusting the position of the bows over her nipples and between her legs. Finally, she looks up at her reflection. The lace leaves nothing to the imagination, and the piece seems only to accentuate her nakedness, the dark shadows of her areolae and pubic hair still visible. It's definitely the boldest thing she's ever worn and she wonders what Rum's reaction to seeing it would be. 

There's a polite knock outside the fitting room. 

"Are you getting on ok?" Jasmine's voice asks. 

"Yes, thanks," Belle says hastily, before turning this way and that and admiring the underwear set from all angles. 

"Do you need a second opinion?"

Belle starts, because that's Rum's voice. She moves the curtain back a little to peer around it, making sure that no-one else can see a sliver of mirror and her barely covered ass in the room behind her, and she sees him standing there, leaning on his cane and wearing his small satisfied smirk, the one that quirks the corner of his mouth when he looks up at her from between her legs whilst she's panting in the afterglow of a glorious orgasm. 

Belle looks around to check that no-one else is in the shop apart from Jasmine, who is occupied at the counter, and she takes a step back, allowing the curtain to open a little more and Rum to slip inside. 

“Oh my, Belle,” he says as he takes her in from top to toe, his eyes lingering on the little bows. “You look… wonderful.”

Belle turns and looks at herself in the mirror. She’s not sure that wonderful isn’t a bit strong a word, and she can’t quite believe that she’s had the audacity to try this item on, let alone be considering buying and wearing it. Still, she can’t deny that Rum likes it, so she doesn’t need to worry about getting his seal of approval.

“You don’t seem convinced,” Rum says.

“I’m just not sure if I should buy it.” Belle sighs. Rum comes up behind her, resting his hands on her hips and pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Well, I would very much like to undo these little bows and see what’s underneath, if that’s any incentive.” He flicks at one of the bows covering her nipples and Belle shivers as the fabric catches the sensitive bud.

“Like this?” she breathes, unsure of where this newfound confidence is coming from, knowing that only the curtain separates her from the rest of the shop. But Jasmine said to take as long as she needs, and it makes sense to try before you buy after all. She carefully undoes the satin bow, and her perky pink nipple peeps through the slit. She watches spellbound in the mirror as Rum rolls her nipple under his palm, long fingers pinching the puckered nub and sending a fresh wave of pleasure through her veins. As she shifts in his arms, she feels his hard length press against her buttocks and bites her lip as he unfastens the bow on her other breast, repeating his touches on the other side. Belle lolls her head back against him and his reflection grins.

“Rum,” she moans as one of his hands snakes down over her belly to cup her mons, fingering the silky bow between her legs. “Rum, we’re in public…” But as he delicately plucks the ribbon undone and slips a finger into her folds, teasing the slippery proof of her arousal out of her and spreading it around her clit, her protests die into a groan in her throat.

“We’ll just have to be very quiet then,” Rum whispers in her ear before kissing the pink shell, continuing to pet at her clit with little rubs and pinches. Belle has to grab the heavy mirror frame to keep her balance as he pushes one deft finger up into her entrance, massaging her inside until she’s clutching around him, desperate for more. A second and third finger join the first and Belle bites down on the inside of her cheek to stifle a yelp of pleasure, bucking up against the heel of his hand to try and gain some much needed friction against her neglected clit.

“Oh Belle, you feel so good,” Rum purrs, but Belle can tell from the rasping in his voice that he’s fast getting as wrecked as she is. She wriggles her ass, changing the angle of his fingers inside her to breath-taking effect and eliciting a choked gasp from Rum as she presses up against his erection.

Belle meets his eyes in the mirror, because it’s easier in the mirror where she’s a far more confident and brazen reflection of herself, as opposed to face to face, when she’s still blushing bookworm Belle.

“Fuck me,” her reflection mouths, although Belle’s certain that her own lips did not form the words.

“Are you sure?” Rum asks, his pelvis still pressed up against hers, his cock hot against her ass even through his layers of clothing.

Belle thinks for a moment then nods deliberately, not quite trusting herself to speak without it turning into a scream of building pleasure. She shifts her legs wider apart to accommodate him and watches intently as he draws his fingers out, cleaning up the strings of glossy fluid with delicate laps of his tongue, before shoving his trousers and underwear down around his ankles. His cock springs free, quivering in anticipation, and he strokes the head along her slick cleft before thrusting inside, Belle arching her back and rolling her hips to meet him. There’s an urgency in their movements, knowing that they might be discovered at any moment, but as Rum’s thumb finds her clit again and presses firmly, Belle cannot help but scream. Rum follows her only a moment later, burying his exclamations in her bare shoulder. Slumped against the mirror, Belle takes in their appearance, and the appearance of the one-piece that she can almost be described as wearing.

“Well,” she says, once coherent thought and the power of speech have returned. “I think I’m seriously going to have to buy this now.”

Unable to stop grinning, although a little embarrassed at what they’ve just done and where they’ve done it, they make themselves decent and make their way out of the fitting room. The shop is empty, Jasmine nowhere to be seen, and Belle leaves the cash on the counter. They quickly leave the scene of so much heady pleasure…

X

Belle woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest and her chest heaving as if she’d just run a marathon. There was a tell-tale slick wetness between her legs and reaching down, she found her nightdress soaked with her slippery juices. Beside her, Rum seemed completely oblivious to what had just happened. Well, in reality, nothing had happened, she’d just been dreaming. He had no idea that there was anything amiss.

Belle sat up and pulled her nightdress off, running a hand through her mussed hair and thinking. The sensation of need was still throbbing in her crotch, and it wasn’t going to go away. The image of that blue lace one-piece refused to leave her alone, and she imagined Rum’s reaction if he came home one evening to find her wearing it in the kitchen. Then again, even if his reaction had been favourable in the dream, it might not be in real life.

“Too warm?”

Belle turned sharply to find Rum’s sleepy eyes on her, and it was in that same moment that she felt the cool air of the bedroom against her damp skin and she broke out in goose pimples. She snuggled down under the covers and smiled.

“Mm. Nice and snug now.”

“What are you thinking about?” Rum asked, smoothing her hair out of her face and kissing her before pulling her in close against him. “You’re looking contemplative.”

“I was thinking about underwear.”

“Oh yes?”

“A set I saw in _Cave of Wonders_ yesterday.”

“Oh yes?”

As Belle described the piece and saw Rum’s eyes widen, and felt his cock harden against her thigh, she knew that she was definitely going back to _Cave of Wonders_ in the morning.


End file.
